confuso corazóninseguridad en el alma
by Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig
Summary: subo el capitulo seis...... lllegue al final, gracias a quienes leen y sobre todos a quienes me han dejado su apoyo...... les quiere mucho Dark T.T
1. Default Chapter

Este fic va a tener sus tres capítulos, la verdad es un fic súper antiguo... es el primero que no deje a medias y lo hice entero (de paso cuento que ...quien habla es Dark..la hermana mayor..jeje). Aun recuerdo cuando me puse a escribirlo, que sorpresa ver que..lo había terminado...es que el problema es que siempre me dejo las cosas a la mitad (no todo, solo cosas como estas ...fics.. algunos trabajos de la escuela, jeje T.T), pero en fin... hoy buscaba un disquete para guardar un trabajo, iba a formatear uno y me dio como cosa, dije...este no será uno mío... lo abrí, y me encontré con la historia esta (esta la hice como en marzo de este año!! n_n... recuerdos)... así que entre dudas dije.. y por que no... lo publico y que mas da... total, así saben que mi mente estuvo oscura durante ese tiempo, por que aviso que aunque me encanta la pareja inuyasha & Kagome, es de final... hay van a saber el final..pero en fin si no lo quieren leer no le lean... es tristón, eso..o medio trágico, no se di he dicho que me gusta despertar emociones en el lector... y eso va de todo tipo de emociones... hasta ahora no se si lo he logrado, espero hacerlo... pero bueno... solo léanlo si así quieren y me dicen que opinan, ya saben donde, espero les guste..o si no les produzca algo (por que una cosa es me gusto el fic y otra es me dio pena, alegría, tristeza, felicidad.... hasta asco, que se yo n_n).  
  
Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, menos aun en esa época, aunque aun sueño con que sean míos, pero nooo...T.T Son de Rumiko Takashi... (que bonitos le quedaron, jeje).  
  
Confuso Corazón... Inseguridad en el alma... un fin inesperado  
  
(ese titulo le puse y no se lo cambio actualmente... le quitaría la esencia. Jeje)  
  
Capitulo uno  
  
(sin títulos de capítulos, por que no se me ocurre, después de todo antes era un solo largoooooooo capitulo..ahora lo deje en tres me parece...creo...u.u...0.o)... en fin...capitulo uno...  
  
Estaba notablemente cansado...sentía toda su cabeza girar, no recordaba nada... que había ocurrido?...que había hecho?... es su mente rondaban ideas vagas, fuera de si...o quizás no tanto... es que no lo sabía... no lo entendía... y no podía abrir sus ojos... sabía que debía hacerlo, pero ese profundo cansancio que le inundaba se lo imposibilitaba.  
  
Poco a poco se dio animaos, abrió sus dorados ojos... no sabía si le costaba adaptar su vista, o si en realidad el paisaje que veía era tan oscuro...tan desolador... pero entonces vio algo extra dentro de esa oscuridad, quien cargaba delicadamente su cabeza, mientras sentía que con ternura una mano suave le recorría el rostro.  
  
-Has despertado:- dijo en un tono entristecido Kagome, al ver que el hanyou recuperaba poco a poco el conocimiento.  
  
Inuyasha trato de topar la mirada de la chica, pero le fue imposible, esta mantenía su rostro oculto del joven hanyou.  
  
-Que ocurrió Kagome?:- dijo en un susurro Inuyasha, su voz entrecortada por alguna razón la cual el hanyou aun no vislumbraba... pues no lo recordaba.  
  
-No hables:- dijo con un triste tono la joven...-estas muy herido... no ocupes tus energías- termino por decir Kagome, al fin dejándole ver un poco, le brindo una pequeña sonrisa, pero marcadamente entristecida.  
  
Inuyasha no entendía..por que ese gesto... que había ocurrido, no recordaba bien... pero por que demonios no recordaba nada!!... eso solo le ocurría cuando... Inuyasha pareció entender... algo había recordado... se había trasformado. Tristes imágenes vinieron a su mente... casi todo estaba claro ya.  
  
___________________________________________ ___________________________________________  
  
Recordaba bien que cada vez sería mas intenso, pero no pensó que al mismo tiempo su control sería tan irremediablemente controlable... sus acciones... eso era algo de lo que el no tenía minino poder. Todo había sido rápido, todo tan fuera de el... los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, dieron la explicación de su transformación.  
  
___________________________________________ ___________________________________________  
  
Naraku había estado frente a ellos durante leves minutos, justo vino a aparecer en ese momento tan crucial para el, era extraño, le había costado decidirse... aun cuando protegería siempre a Kikyou estaba seguro de algo... se le había dado la oportunidad de encontrar el amor nuevamente... y el no dejaría pasar esa valiosa oportunidad, por lo cual... protegería a Kikyou...pero no moriría con ella, no iría al infierno... no dejaría a Kagome, eso estaba dispuesto a decírselo, justo en ese instante, le tenía entre sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo, acompañado por unas tristes lagrimas de la joven, quien pensaba que dicha caricia y demostración no eran mas ni menos que una despedida...¿por que?... pues sabía bien que Kikyou estaba por ahí, y también sabía que Naraku rondaba aquellos lugares... un corazón confundido, también confunde la realidad... y los sentimientos negados por Inuyasha, llenaron de inseguridad a Kagome, quien ya no pensaba en la idea que le llenaba de tristeza, la idea de quizás llegar a ser correspondida... había llegado a un punto donde su principal fin era el inicial, el de aquel día cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos a Inuyasha y pedido permanecer junto a el... eso que nunca le dijo... que solo quería... que el fuese muy feliz.  
  
___________________________________________ ___________________________________________  
  
La aparición de Naraku no fue lo único ocurrido... luego de su llegada... Kikyou... Inuyasha sabía que estaba solo en esa lucha... había ido con Kagome a solas a aquel lugar... era obvio, se había alejado del grupo para evitar interrupciones... y ahora aparecían todos estos...además de eso algo complicaba a Inuyasha... en aquel lugar estaban los dos seres que el debía proteger por sobre todas las cosas...y su máximo enemigo.  
  
En posición defensiva se adelanto a Kagome, manteniéndole junto a el, el miedo de perderla le aterrorizaba... pero podría cuidar de ambas?... además habían arruinado todo su momento, decidió dejar de pensar en esto... estaba realmente metido en un peor problema en esos minutos para estar pensando en otras cosas... después de eso.. ya tendría tiempo, pensó sonriente el hanyou.  
  
________________________________________ _____________________________________________  
  
Había sido todo extenuante, Naraku le quito la Tetsusaiga a Inuyasha y este temeroso sentía que su sangre de youkai le envenenaba por dentro..pero no se transformaría...no debía hacerlo!!  
  
Hasta esos momentos el se mantenía aun en conciencia, permanecía luchando y protegiendo a Kagome, con Kikyou como una simple espectadora, pero poco a poco Inuyasha perdía fuerzas, Naraku estaba ileso y el en cambio, tenía heridas que cada minuto de iban profundizando.  
  
Kikyou decidió entrar en el combate, pero atacando a ambos rivales... Kagome por su parte estaba preocupada por el hanyou, las ultimas veces que se había transformado su peligrosidad había sido máxima, su control mínimo... pero aun así..ella no le temía y menos aun se alejaría de el.  
  
Pero todo llego a un momento cumbre...Naraku estaba enfadado, aun cuando Kikyou se ponía de su parte, luego lo hacía por Inuyasha, su mente maquino rápidamente algo, sabía bien como afectar a todos ahí... siempre había querido herir a Inuyasha... y sabía bien como hacerlo en aquel momento... sabía como desatar la furia de dicho hanyou, nada mas y nada menos que acabando con la vida de Kikyou, después de todo, ella ya le era inservible, la perla casi era suya... además por alguna razón le provocaba cierta dicha inundar de dolor el corazón de Inuyasha.. y de paso lo haría con el de la joven Miko (kagome).  
  
____________________________________________ ____________________________________________________  
  
Bueno y... esta horrible ciertooooo... T.T...T.T( por mil)...  
  
Snifff... bueno.. no se... espero que ...no se...jeje..auch!!(ya estoy loca lo se, lo se!!)  
  
Me dejarían comentarios, para saber que piensan...no se por que me dio tanta inseguridad poner el fic...será que es el primero que había hecho, símbolo de mi inexperiencia... debe ser...aun no lo se... Los comentarios serán profundamente agradecidos y bien recibidos, ya sean buenos o malos... pues me servirán para saber que opinan de mi escritura...desde su comienzo(me salió cuatico...u.u)... Gracias a quienes le lean... Me despido por ahora, su eterna servidora Dark_Night. 


	2. capitulo II

Bueno primero que nada...la final igual subí este capitulo.. no se por que..pero, les pido que me dejen opinión, para mi es súper importante saber si lo que escribo produce algo...por que si no, mejor le borro, pues encuentro que si uno no provoca nada con lo que escribe mejor no hacerlo (escribir). ________________________________________ __________________________________  
  
Pero todo llego a un momento cumbre...Naraku estaba enfadado, aun cuando Kikyou se ponía de su parte, luego lo hacía por Inuyasha, su mente maquino rápidamente algo, sabía bien como afectar a todos ahí... siempre había querido herir a Inuyasha... y sabía bien como hacerlo en aquel momento... sabía como desatar la furia de dicho hanyou, nada mas y nada menos que acabando con la vida de Kikyou, después de todo, ella ya le era inservible, la perla casi era suya... además por alguna razón le provocaba cierta dicha inundar de dolor el corazón de Inuyasha.. y de paso lo haría con el de la joven Miko (kagome).  
  
Capitulo Dos ________________________________________ _______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome se mantenía viendo todo, tras de Inuyasha quien le protegía, ella valoraba mucho su control...pero eso... no duraría mucho.  
  
Naraku golpeo tan fuertemente al hanyou que este quedo tirado en el piso, Kagome corrió hasta el, tratando de ayudar a un aturdido Inuyasha, quien lentamente ayudado por la joven Miko se puso de pie... para encontrase con una horrible imagen, Naraku de un solo golpe hería de muerte a Kikyou, el joven hanyou por reflejo olvido por completo todo, corrió hacía la Miko para verle, sus heridas eran graves, sintió como su sangre salía de control, poco a poco sucumbía hacía su mitad youkai, olvidándolo absolutamente todo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin tener control de si. Mientras Kikyou "inconsciente" sentía felicidad de lo que sus ojos podían divisar, el hanyou había perdido el control (malvada...&#%"$#), todo estaba saliendo de maravilla (¿?, ni yo se de que trata).  
  
Kagome veía horrorizada la escena, el hanyou dejo en el piso a la sacerdotisa moribunda, para mirar con furia a Naraku, en su mirada se veía el deseo de sangre... una mirada sin compasión. La joven Miko sabía que su vida corría peligro también en esos minutos, estaba vulnerable, pensó en dejar a Inuyasha e ir a buscar a sus amigos en petición de ayuda... pero alejo ese pensamiento, no podía dejar solo al hanyou, no en ese deteriorado estado, no cuando el no poseía control sobre su actuar, se mantuvo de pie, esperando.  
  
Notas mías:- Es una explicación, Inuyasha según este fic, ama a Kagome...pero no se lo ha dicho... aun así su promesa y su conciencia le hacen proteger a Kikyou recelosamente, por lo tanto verle herida le produce enorme dolor...quien dijese, fallo en su misión. ______________________________________________ _____________________________________________________  
  
Aun cuando Inuyasha en ese estado parecía mucho mas poderoso, sus movimientos eran llevados por la furia, y el dolor no le palpaba, por lo mismo Inuyasha hacía caso omiso de sus heridas que se desangraban, si seguía así este podría terminar muriendo en el combate, pues al no fijarse en el dolor, ni en sus heridas, su combate con Naraku continuaría.  
  
La joven Miko parecía desesperar cada vez que veía nuevas heridas en su amado hanyou, que podía hacer?...como ayudarle?, el se lastimaba sin tomar en cuenta nada... y Naraku conociendo esto aprovechaba y le incitaba a seguir, a luchar...a morir. Kagome comenzó a gritar al hanyou.  
  
-DETENTE INUYASHA...ABAJO...:- gritaba desesperada, pero no sucedía nada...acaso habría llegado al punto final?...moriría Inuyasha sin ella poder hacer nada... ESO JAMÁS.... ella amaba a Inuyasha... y haría lo posible por salvarle...todo lo necesario.  
  
_________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha tomo algo filoso que encontró, para utilizarlo como arma contra Naraku... y este desde lejos utilizó sus poderes para atacarle. Kagome pensó todo en tiempo record... estaba claro, ese ataque de Inuyasha no llegaría, Naraku lo detendría antes, y por lo que veía... el ataque de Naraku iba al corazón de Inuyasha.. NO... grito para si la joven.  
  
___________________________________________ _________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha no recordaba nada de esto, ni tampoco que fue lo que le detuvo... solo recordaba haber visto a Kagome frente a el con tristes lagrimas en sus ojos, viéndole con ternura, luego de eso se desmayo, para despertar ahí, con Kagome acompañándolo en aquel lugar... entonces todo se aclaro en su mente  
  
-KIKYOU!:- grito el hanyou olvidando sus heridas y corriendo donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa (olvidando denuevo a Kagome...claro, como según el ella estaba "bien"). Inuyasha veía el lastimoso estado en que se encontraba Kikyou, pero aun así... continuaba con vida, esto no tranquilizaba al hanyou, pues veía las graves heridas, pero por lo menos... estaría y haría lo posible por salvarle... su conciencia se lo pedía.  
  
Kagome le vio con tristeza desde atrás.. claro, el no recordaba nada... murmuro la joven viendo al piso mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie.  
  
_______________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Y aquí deje esto...con varias preguntas... ¿Por qué reía Kikyou? ¿Qué es lo que no recuerda Inuyasha? .... Bueno... eso lo dejo para el otro capitulo... Ahora le estoy arreglando un poco los capítulos a este fic, con ayuda de mi sensei, Rurouni-Andrea, quien amablemente, me brinda parte de su tiempo leyendo y guiándome para no fallar Aunque no le pude hacer mucho caso, pues quería dejarlo así... sin mucha explicación... jojojo u.u entiéndame mi sensei... u.u.  
  
Bueno por ahora me despido esperando todos estén bien, cuídense mucho, agradezco todo su apoyo, y espero halla sido de su agrado.... Cualquier cosa me dejan reviews... o si no mi mail (el de mi hermana que es como mío n_n) Sweet_Dreams_and_dark_night@hotmail.com  
  
Dark_night. 


	3. capitulo III que creativa ando, jeje ! O...

Inuyasha no recordaba nada de esto, ni tampoco que fue lo que le detuvo... solo recordaba haber visto a Kagome frente a el con tristes lagrimas en sus ojos, viéndole con ternura, luego de eso se desmayo, para despertar ahí, con Kagome acompañándolo en aquel lugar... entonces todo se aclaro en su mente  
  
-KIKYOU!:- grito el hanyou olvidando sus heridas y corriendo donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa (olvidando denuevo a Kagome...claro, como según el ella estaba "bien")  
  
Kagome le vio con tristeza desde atrás.. claro, el no recordaba nada... murmuro la joven viendo al piso mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie.  
  
Inuyasha vio con tristeza a Kikyou, se sentía estúpido, había dejado que acabaran con Kikyou... como le dolía... pero no era por amarla, eso lo tenía claro en aquel minuto, lo que a el le molestaba, lo que le dolía era sentir que no había cumplido con su promesa...  
  
-Perdóname Kikyou:- le murmuro abrazándole tiernamente... abrazando tiernamente el cuerpo casi sin vida de la Miko (por que aun no moría la...$!"#!&"#!&")  
  
Kagome veía todo esto con una mirada penosa... era triste y desgarrador de ver su rostro...pero Inuyasha no lo notaba, pues no le había mirado... claro...estaba junto a su amada Kikyou, yo solo soy un estorbo.  
  
Poco a poco el animó de Kagome iba bajando, su tristeza se hacía mas grande, apenas manteniéndose en pie le dio una triste mirada al espectáculo. Claro que debía ser así, Inuyasha llorando a su amada y ella contemplándolo de lejos, viéndole sufrir.  
  
-Lo único que quiero es que seas muy feliz:- recordó Kagome... así era, ese era su único pensamiento, para ella la felicidad de inuyasha era su felicidad. Sintió un dolor algo mas agudo en su cuerpo. Se vio lentamente, extrañamente lo que vio le produjo una leve sonrisa... pero una sonrisa dolorosa. Todo por nada... Naraku a escapado, murmuro la joven.  
  
Kagome comenzó a recordar los hecho omitidos en la mente del hanyou... las causas por las que ella estaba herida en ese minuto, sin que Inuyasha siquiera hubiese dado cuenta de esto.  
  
Era seguro, ambos se matarían en ese combate, fue extraño como en pocos segundos Kagome pudo calcular todo... no ambos no morirían, rectifico en sus pensamientos la chica... si siguen así, solo Inuyasha morirá.  
  
Con toda sus fuerzas fue frente al hanyou, sin importarle que su cuerpo fuese herido por ambas armas, Naraku e Inuyasha (fuera de control) le habían perforado la piel, pero aun así la joven no sentía el dolor, o pretendía no sentirlo, al parecer el joven hanyou mantenía su estado de inconciencia, ignorando el cuerpo de la joven. Inuyasha había quedado mirando a la joven, Kagome con toda la dulzura que poseía tomo el rostro de este entre sus manos, con calidez absoluta dirigió una triste mirada a Inuyasha.  
  
Este sintió como dentro de el ambas fuerzas luchaban, las lagrimas corrieron por los ojos de Kagome.  
  
-Por favor:- murmuro al joven con ternura, al tiempo que juntaba su frente a la del hanyou- por favor... vuelve a ser mi amado Inuyasha:- termino por decir esta rompiendo en un llanto aun mas desolado, Inuyasha sintió que sus fuerzas sobrenaturales se iban, algo le había detenido, este no lo sabía pero esa calidez que Kagome le daba, eso era lo que le había controlado en aquel minuto. Al volver en si el hanyou ya no recordaba nada, y caía inconsciente.  
  
Luego de eso por alguna razón Naraku se alejo riendo, seguramente ya le causaba suficiente alegría el ver el sufrimiento causado por sus "juegos". Kagome se sentó al lado de Inuyasha sosteniéndole con cuidado, esperando a que este volviese en si.  
  
Y este ahora estaba de pie, pero ni siquiera le había visto, lentamente la joven Miko sintió asomarse lagrimas en sus ojos, como podía lograr ella que Inuyasha fuese feliz?... lo pensó bien, si pudiese hacer algo por el hanyou...como hubiese deseado poder hacer algo por su amado Inuyasha. Pero no podía hacer nada.  
  
O quizás si podía..quizás existía algo, recordó que Kikyou había sido revivida a través de sus almas, a través de su propia fuente de vida... quizás ella podía otorgarle la posibilidad de vivir... y así de paso lograría que Inuyasha fuese feliz, después de todo, ella jamás llegaría a ser para Inuyasha lo que significaba Kikyou.  
  
Se acercó con lentitud al hanyou, con las ideas claras en su mente, tenía clara su determinación... lo haría todo, pero lograría que su deseo se hiciese realidad, lograría que Inuyasha fuera feliz.  
  
se acerco con lentitud al hanyou, quien veía tristemente a Kikyou, esta aun no moría, Kagome se sintió aliviada, después de todo así podría preguntarle que debía hacer para salvarle. Estaba tensa, sentía algo de temor, pero sentía era lo correcto.  
  
-Inuyasha:- murmuro la joven- ve en busca de el resto... ellos nos ayudarán- dijo Kagome refiriéndose a Sango, Miroku y Shippo. Inuyasha le contemplo algo asombrado, notó entonces las heridas en el cuerpo de Kagome.  
  
-Fui yo?:- pregunto entristecido- he sido yo?- pregunto nuevamente al sentir el silencio de la joven.  
  
-No importa... solo ve por ellos- sonrió al joven Miko acariciando el rostro de Inuyasha , extrañamente este sintió esa caricia como algo doloroso, pero no entendía por que, tampoco se atrevía a preguntar... lo tomarían por loco. Obedeció a Kagome y fue en dirección a donde habían dejado al resto del grupo.  
  
Se quedo viéndole hasta estar segura de no poder verle, la sonrisa que había mantenido se borro rápidamente, su rostro perdió expresión, vio con tranquilidad a Kikyou, acercándose a ella para hablarle.  
  
-Que puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto al joven a Kikyou, quien sin ser vista sonrió, todo salía como lo habían planeado (con quien?)  
  
-No creo puedas hacer nada.. menos aun en tu estado... es peligroso- dijo Kikyou imitando una voz con cierto dolor. Kagome negó.  
  
-Haré lo que sea necesario- dijo la joven entendiendo claramente a lo que Kikyou se refería- incluso morir.  
  
Kikyou asintió, le hablo lentamente de que debía hacer, mientras recordaba que era lo que había planificado con anterioridad.  
  
-Ha de ser terrible para ti darte cuenta que tu protector ya no te ama- dijo Naraku esbozando una complacida sonrisa.  
  
-eso no durará mucho- dijo Kikyou- por eso he venido... conseguiré los fragmentos que ella tiene si me ayudas a... acabar con su vida de manera dolorosa.  
  
-Solo ella debe de sufrir?- pregunto entusiasmando Naraku, pues todo lo que fuese causar el dolor causado por el sufrimiento a el le brindaba una enorme satisfacción.  
  
-Inuyasha... el también debe de sufrir.... así conocerá mi furia, sabrá que nadie me olvida y logra tener una vida feliz.... si el no me pertenece, no será de nadie... si el no me ama... sufrirá por haber dejado de hacerlo:- termino de decir Kikyou en una enorme carcajada. Naraku pareció aun mas entusiasta, le ayudaría. Tomaría varios fragmentos más, mataría a la joven Miko... y de paso rompería la felicidad de ese hanyou.  
  
-acepto... es mas... tengo una excelente idea:- dijo Naraku acercándose a Kikyou estirándole la mano para cerrar el trato.  
  
-Eso si.. Inuyasha no morirá-Dijo Kikyou. Naraku estuvo de acuerdo. No morirá, pero ambos estaban seguros que no moriría físicamente... pero no así podían decir lo que ocurriría con su corazón y con su alma.  
  
Kikyou le dijo a Kagome la única manera de que ella podría sobrevivir, era si esta le entregaba su vida... después de todo, Kagome era su reencarnación y la única que podría brindarle lo necesario para poder seguir viviendo, y esto no era poco... nada mas y nada menos que la vida de Kagome. Kagome acepto sin pensarlo. Kikyou pensaba en lo tonta que era la muchacha, había caído fácilmente... Naraku había tenido al idea... para castigar al hanyou que te olvido... que mejor que la mujer que ama actualmente se sacrifique por ti...a Kikyou le pareció complicado, y si esta sabía que la amaba... pero Naraku y ella justo habían aparecido en el minuto preciso, el no pudo decir nada a Kagome. Sería una gran victoria... Inuyasha no volvería a olvidarse jamás de ella... nunca.  
  
Nunca se sintió mas feliz de encontrar a sus amigos, estaba furioso consigo mismo, además de haber permitido que hiriesen a Kikyou, sin saberlo había herido a Kagome... Miroku al oírle lo miro comprensivo.  
  
-Lo mejor es que vallamos con ambas, curemos a la señorita Kagome y veamos que podemos hacer por Kikyou- Dijo el monje- Miró nuevamente a Inuyasha, este no parecía sufrir como el esperaba, es decir, Kikyou moriría quizás...pero el no parecía estar enloquecido por esto ni nada... - YA no la amas como antes verdad?- pregunto el monje.  
  
-A quien?- pregunto Inuyasha... O.o, el joven se había delatado solo... entonces  
  
-Amas a la señorita Kagome?- pregunto sorprendido el monje.  
  
-No hay tiempo para estar en esas cosas... debemos apresurarnos- dijo Inuyasha cambiando de tema...- pero.. si... la amo. Termino por decir Inuyasha al tiempo que saltaba de rama en rama guiando a sus amigos hacia el lugar del incidente.  
  
Chely:- Si, leímos tu review, gracias, perdona si te dio penita resignación... es decir lo digo en nombre de mi hermana (que esta durmiendo ahora, jeje). Te agradezco de corazón el comentario y espero saber que opinas de los otros fics (que por ahora son solo míos), pero creo que pronto mi hermana empieza con otro (quien sabe. Besos, muchas gracias Dark_Night  
  
Menos mal que mi hermana es buenita y hizo el final así... por que ahí si que hasta yo me trauma, jeje  
  
Sesskago:-Yop!!!!!, jeje sip yo. Espero que te guste el capitulo, a ver si me ayudas tb, por que no se que hacer... jeje Bueno gracias por tu apoyo, y le diré a mi sensei!, jeje Besos Dark!!  
  
Nailai:- gracias nailai!!!!!!!, aquí toy poniendo el tercer capitulo, espero te guste, o por lo menos no te aburra, jeje Besitos Dark!  
  
A las tres, si tienen alguna sugerencia, feliz la recibo sip? ;P  
  
Se me había casi olvidado este fic, lo tenía botado... pero decidí mandar por lo menos este capitulo, hasta que por lo menos se me ocurra como dejaré el cuatro... no se que piensen del capitulo, como verán estoy llegando a un punto difícil... es que este fic cuando lo hice tenía claro que el final era triste, pero hora, no se... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Después de todo soy media rara para mis fics...... pero no se, ya veré que pasa, si alguien quiere hacer sugerencias, bienvenidas sean estaré gustosa de recibirlas.  
  
Por ahora me despido, les ruego me dejen review, yo creo que ya el próximo capitulo debiese de ser último (así era mi idea original... T.T), además que necesitaré tiempo si es que pienso ayudar mi hermana en su idea de fic... pero no se como terminar este... si no lo termino luego no voy a poder, por que con mi fic y el que quiere mi hermana (además de el colegio de ella y en mi caso colegio y trabajo apenas me alcanzará el tiempo!!!!!!! ) Buaaaaaaaaa T.T  
  
Por fis ayuda, si?? Review please!!!!!!!! 


	4. de nuevo tan creativa capitulo cuatro:P

Capitulo IV  
  
Hola, aquí me tienen denuevo, con las ideas revueltas, en realidad no tenía idea de con que continuar, el final que tenía para antes era súper triste, se que más de alguien me hubiese matado, de hecho, yo misma quería matarme cuando le releí. Pero igual ahora hay cambios y gracias a una conversación con mi buena amiga Kalita fui viendo que podía poner. Gracias Kalita por todas las ideas, de corazón me ayudaste muchísimo y sobre toda las cosas por darme tu tiempo, revisar mis escritos y darme tantos ánimos.  
  
Al fin ya estoy más segura de que hacer, sobre todo por que este capitulo me ayudo una gran amiga del colegio, Yui... (pero me tenía nerviosa, pues no e dejaba retractarme de nada de lo que decía U.U). Espero les guste este capitulo que ya es el cuarto (y yo que juraba que iban a ser solo tres capítulos, jeje :P)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO  
  
Kagome había accedido, Kikyou puso uno se sus largos y fríos dedos sobre el pecho de la joven, así con lentitud, la joven Miko sintió como poco a poco una calidez que venía de su pecho se iba dispersando, pasando a través de este contacto al cuerpo de Kikyou, ambas muchachas cerraron sus ojos, una por su parte en este gesto tomaba por definitiva la decisión de entregar su vida, la otra por su parte absorbiendo cual vampiro la vida de la otra.  
  
Poco a poco Kagome sentía como su vida se le iba, con tristeza y algo de melancolía fue recordando hechos que habían marcado su existir, con una suave brisa llegaron a ella aquellos momentos, recordó aquel día en que llego a esa época, ese día en que había conocido al joven hanyou que le había robado el corazón, fueron llegando a ella también recuerdos de sus amigos, como los fue conociendo a cada uno de ellos, como todos tenían un triste pasar a causa de Naraku y la perla, fue entonces cuando también vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de Inuyasha, su mirada triste por Kikyou, el beso entre ambos que ella tuvo que presenciar, como el hanyou había elegido a Kikyou, fue entonces cuando también recordó sus propias palabras, aquel día en que le había pedido permanecer junto a él, pues en sus pensamientos lo único que deseaba era ver a su querido hanyou feliz... y aún lo hacía, comprendió por que estaba tomando esa determinación, lo hacía por que ella sabía que su amado hanyou jamás sería feliz sin Kikyou. Su rostro sin darse cuenta tomo una expresión más triste de lo esperado... aún así ella estaba decidida a continuar lo que hacía, todo por la felicidad de Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo por su parte no había dejado de sonreír desde que Kagome había aceptado, ella triunfaría en sus planes, saldría victoriosa en esa venganza que el despecho le había provocado realizar. Quería acabar con la miko, esa miko que le logro robar el corazón de Inuyasha, esa mujer la cual era su reencarnación, fue por eso que sabía que el único lugar posible donde encerrar las almas de esta, para que por ningún motivo esta volviese a existir era su propio cuerpo. En realidad, nunca las necesito, solo era parte de lo planeado, Inuyasha las pagaría caro el haberla olvidado por esa mocosa y como ella había dicho, si el hanyou no le amaba a ella, entonces no tendría a nadie a quien amar, además el plan era perfecto, lo haría sufrir, nadie la rechazaba y salía impune, es decir, que mejor que el hanyou pierda a su amada, por que este se sacrifique para darle la supuesta felicidad a él?. Inuyasha se arrepentiría, de eso estaba segura y eso para ella era el mejor castigo que podía darle.  
  
Kagome fue sintiendo como las escasas fuerzas que tenía ya desaparecían, era una manera lenta de morir, pero ella estaba feliz, aunque fuera estúpido, ella estaba feliz de los motivos por los cuales moría... aunque no podría cumplir su promesa... "no podré permanecer a tu lado", pensó la joven, "pero esto es aún más importante que mi promesa para ti, se trata de Kikyou, tu felicidad... tu linda y amada Kikyou". Con esos pensamientos sintió que una lagrima había escapado fugazmente por su mejilla, resbalando con lentitud por su rostro, al mismo instante en que Kikyou finalmente le quitaba todo, ya no le quedaba más que entregar, ambas abrieron sus ojos, Kikyou con una gran sonrisa, Kagome su última vez, con una mirada sin brillo escasa en vida.  
  
Al mismo tiempo en que esto se producía, Inuyasha llegaba al sitio en compañía de sus amigos, se sentía una gran energía en el lugar en que había dejado a ambas mujeres, las vio que estaban de pie, con ojos cerrados sin mirarse... estaban prácticamente inmóviles, pero... ¿qué hacían?.  
  
-Inuyasha!!.. Detenga a la señorita kagome!:- grito el monje quien al ver a las jóvenes había comprendido en lo que estaban.  
  
Inuyasha le quedo mirando sin entender tanto alboroto.  
  
-Pero que pasa su excelencia?:- pregunto Sango, quien al igual que todos los presentes (menos Miroku), no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.  
  
-Deténganlas antes que sea tarde!:- volvió a gritar Miroku:- La señorita Kagome le esta entregando sus almas, si continua morirá!.  
  
Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, sintiendo que el frío le recorría el cuerpo sin compasión, su ser se sentía invadido de pesar, ¿Kagome que? ¿Qué haría?... su pequeña y dulce niña pensaba sacrificarse?!?, pero no era posible, ¿Por qué?. -Inuyasha, vamos pronto debemos ayudarla:- Dijo Sango quien ya corría a ver a su amiga. Pero Inuyasha seguía de pie inmóvil- Inuyasha!:- Sango le miro de manera inquisitiva, no se explicaba que siendo que el hanyou dijese que amaba a Kagome ahora no reaccionara para ir y ayudarle.  
  
Al no ver respuesta corrió seguida por Miroku. (solo ellos pues el pequeño kitsune se había quedado junto con Kirara)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome se separaba de Kikyou, conocedora de que ya no había nada más que hacer, fue entonces cuando sintió como esta le arrebataba el collar en el que llevaba los kakeras, algo le hizo estremecer, ¿tenía miedo acaso de que Inuyasha se enfadara por que le habían quitado los kakeras?, que pensamiento más tonto, se reprocho a sí misma, Inuyasha no te dirá nada, quizás ni siquiera alcances a volverle a ver. Fue entonces que en aquella bruma que se había formado por sobre de ella pudo vislumbrar la figura de su muy querida amiga Sango, justo en el mismo momento en que Kagome dejaba ya de luchar, pues sus fuerzas mínimas ya no le permitían mantenerse en pie. Sango le atrapo, cayendo arrodillada con su amiga en el regazo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Miroku quien llego tras de ellas, miro amenazante a Kikyou, pero en seguida se dirigió con la joven Sango, debía ver cual era la gravedad de la Miko.  
  
-Su excelencia... como esta ella?:- pregunto Sango, con los ojos llorosos. Miroku la vio entristecido, por el estado en que se encontraba era de seguro que moriría pronto, más bien era un milagro que continuase con vida, las palabras no fueron necesarias, Sango comprendió al instante, poniéndose de pie, recostando dulcemente a su amiga. Con una mirada fría se dirigió a Kikyou.  
  
-Tu maldita!!!, como te atreves!:- espeto Sango al tiempo que preparaba su Hiraikotsu para atacarla.  
  
-No me mires así... fue ella quien decidió su destino:- respondió Kikyou de manera calma, causando aun más enojo en la exterminadora, quien lanzó su ataque, pero fue esquivada por Kikyou, quien seguía aun con su sonrisa.  
  
-Con ese ataque planeas herirme?:- pregunto burlona- Basta de tonterías, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Sango hervía de la rabia, preparando nuevamente su arma para esta vez si herirla, cuando la voz de Kagome le detuvo.  
  
-Sango, espera... no lo hagas:- murmuro la joven Miko, casi como una suplica, dejando a Sango aun más entristecida. El corazón de Kagome era enorme, eso lo tenía claro, aun cuando estaba delirando ella estaba dispuesta a defender a todos, sin importar que entre esos todos estuviera quien le había herido, quizás no físicamente, pero si el corazón, hacía mucho que el corazón de Kagome estaba herido por culpa de esa mujer. Aunque Sango hubiese preferido no hacer caso, lo hizo, se dirigió hacía su amiga, al tiempo que Kikyou escapaba.  
  
-Sango... Gracias:- murmuro la joven Miko cuando la vio frente a ella, luego de eso los ojos de la miko se dirigieron al moje, brindándole una hermosa sonrisa, para luego ver hacía un lugar más lejano, donde sin ella saberlo encontró al hanyou, de pie aún, caminando hacía el lugar, con la cabeza gacha. Al verlo llegar, Sango le vio con cierto odio, pero Miroku, le tomo la mano y negó, para desaprobar cualquier reproche. No... no era el momento.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ahí parado frente a ella, solo pudo dirigirle una triste mirada, no había sido capas de defenderla, no por que se tratará de Kikyou, si no que en el mismo momento que oyó que ella quizás moriría su vida se había deshecho, se había paralizado al mundo. Ahora la contemplaba aún con vida, pero sabiendo que era un tiempo prestado. El hanyou no pregunto nada, tomo a la joven Miko entre sus brazos y sin decir palabra se encamino a la aldea.  
  
Al tiempo que iba cargada entre sus brazos Kagome sentía que su vida se estaba esfumando, aún así trato de sonreír, pero extrañamente entre más se esforzaba, más triste era la expresión del hanyou, ¿acaso estaba desmoronándose ahí junto con ella?, pero..¿por qué?, no creyó que fuese ella la razón, hacía mucho perdió la fe... en ser el motivo de vida de Inuyasha, le dolió aún más la causa que se había colado en su mente ¿querría el ir tras de Kikyou?...¿por culpa de ella no pudo ir tras de su amada?, la sonrisa se esfumo del rostro de la joven al tiempo que llegaban a la aldea, Inuyasha le deposito en la cabaña, mientras la joven trataba de no mirarlo, evitar a toda costa sus ojos.  
  
-Puedes ir tras de ella..:- murmuro la joven Miko. Inuyasha abrió los ojos despavorido... sintió que miles de lagrimas se agolpaban el sus párpados, salió rápidamente del lugar, sin dar respuesta, no quería que todos le viesen así, no quería que le visen derrumbarse... Se detuvo ya fuera de la cabaña, dejando que sus emociones salieran a la luz, llorando como un pequeño niño.  
  
-No fuiste capas de defenderla!!!!!:- le grito Sango, llena de una rabia incontenible- Eres un maldito, No le defendiste....- repitió la joven entre sollozos. Miroku le abrazo levemente.  
  
ve adentro Sango, ayude a Kaede... yo hablare con el:- dijo en un tono tranquilizador el monje, quien era el único que había podido "mantener" la calma (Shippo se mantenía ayudando a la anciana Kaede).  
  
-Yo...:-trato de decir el hanyou, pero Miroku le detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del Hanyou.  
  
-Vamos Inuyasha, no me expliques, creo que entiendo lo que te ocurre:- le dijo el monje- debe ser doloroso para ti ver que Kagome se encuentra así...  
  
-Todo fue mi culpa:- agrego el hanyou manteniendo la mirada baja, al tiempo que las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, Miroku vio estas, de verás su amigo sufría, pero su orgullo le impedía dejar que le viesen.  
  
En estos casos el orgullo debe dejarse de lado... no crees?.. dile a la señorita Kagome lo que sientes, no valla a ser que cuando decidas decírselo sea demasiado...  
  
CALLATE... ella estará bien... ¿no es así Miroku?:- pregunto el hanyou, aún más deprimido, sumido en un dolor que punzante le destrozaba el alma...  
  
-No lo se... resiste con lo poco que le queda... pero sin todas sus almas... morirá:- dijo el monje tratando de mantener su tono, peor rompiéndolo al terminar, también el sufría de ver que aquella señorita tan buena y dulce estaba quedando sin vida.  
  
-Que puedo hacer Miroku... que puedo hacer?:- pregunto desesperado el hanyou... sabiendo que seguramente Miroku sabría algo.  
  
La verdad, he oído sobre esto, pero has de estar seguro...:- dijo Miroku, el hanyou asintió al instante- Solo Kikyou puede devolvernos la vida de la señorita Kagome... debe devolverte las almas que ella se llevó... pero es difícil que acceda así como así... debes saber... que si lo hace, Kikyou morirá... - Inuyasha le miro detenidamente, no quería que Kikyou muriese, pero... no podía dejar que Kagome lo hiciera, sus prioridades estaban claras ahora, Kagome estaba por sobre todo...  
  
-Partiré cuanto antes...¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- Preguntó el hanyou lleno de determinación  
  
-Cuanto antes... no lo se, la señorita Kagome es fuerte, pero no resistirá mucho.. solo hazlo:- Termino por decir el monje. Cuando Shippo salió llorando a golpear a Inuyasha.  
  
-Tontooooo:- Grito. Inuyasha le miró sobresaltado, ¿acaso ya no había tiempo?  
  
-Shippo... Ocurrió algo???:- pregunto lleno de temor el hanyou.  
  
Algo más?... - pregunto Sango- Esta dormida- Dijo en un tono algo más tranquilo, había escuchado parte de la conversación del monje con el hanyou, entendía ahora que aunque tenía razón para actuar así, quizás había sido algo dura. Inuyasha respiró "algo" más tranquilo.  
  
Iré a verla entonces... para partir cuanto antes:- acotó el hanyou al tiempo que se dirigía a la cabaña.  
  
-Pero esta...dor:- Sango fue detenida por el monje.  
  
-Déjalo... Sango, quizás no pueda cumplir su cometido y le pierda... déjalo que por lo menos pueda verla quizás una última vez:- termino por decir el monje con sus ojos algo llorosos.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a el lugar donde se hallaba dormida Kagome, la contempló con dulzura, pero también con cierto dudar...¿ que la había llevado a hacer eso por Kikyou?... ¿Tendría el culpa en eso?... decidió no atormentarse más con eso, para poder verla mejor, para poder fijarse más en esa niña, mujer hermosa que le había robado el alma, que tanto le costaba reconocer que amaba, pero que ahora que veía en ese estado, lleno de angustia se recriminaba el no haberlo hecho antes, de pronto una pregunta aún más terrible le surco la mente ¿y si jamás podía decírselo?... ¿ y si al regresar ella ya no estaba para él?..¿ si ella moría, antes de el poder hacer algo?, sintió que un frío escalofriante llenaba el lugar, se acerco a ella, acariciando con mano temblorosa el rostro de la joven, deteniendo su mano ahí, en sus mejillas, que suave era la piel de esta, que bello era su rostro, su vida sin ella no tendría un sentido, ¿por qué había sido tan tonto como para no entender todo eso antes... para decirlo en cuanto lo entendió?. Se puso de pie de improviso, se dirigió a la salida para emprender su viaje, deteniéndose ahí para voltear a verla nuevamente.  
  
"Esta no será la última vez que te vea, no amada mía, como quisiera que abrieras tus ojos, me dejaras verme en ellos, como quisiera besar tus labios, llenarme de felicidad... pero todo es mi culpa, todo culpa de mi confusión, mi corazón... mi confuso corazón... pero no te dejaré irte sin mí... estarás conmigo, te diré como te amo... ya sea en vida, o en el otro reino... te seguiré hasta la muerte"...:- TE AMO:- pronunció suavemente el hanyou, al tiempo que una brisa se colaba por la entrada, desordenando levemente el hermoso cabello de la joven, haciéndola a vista del hanyou un ángel.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
He aquí nuestro capitulo compartido, es una alegría tener conmigo a mi amiga Yui, quien escribe, mientras yo le dicto...  
  
Yui:- ya me tiene chata!, me duelen las manitos... Dark (Miaka):- No reclames!!, se bonita, además escribes muy rápido!!...No me gusta que me pongas así... yo solo soy DARK!! Yui:- vamos, no reclames, si yo escribo tu aguantas el nick!! Miaka:- Que me pongas Dark!! T.T, déjame escribir a mí entonces! Yui:- No, No :P... Sabían ustedes que mientras esta con sus ideas piensa en borrarlas todas... es estresante.. pero yo Yui las puse todas!! Miaka(Dark):- Que mall, que vergüenza!!, no me gusta poner todas las cosas que digo!!, a nadie le va a gustar Yui! Yui:- A mi si... además así queda más natural, jeje ;P, que no te acuerdas que antes siempre íbamos más seguras?? Miaka(Dark):.- habla por ti... ya deja de poner nuestros diálogos!! Yui:- Bien como digas Me presento, soy Yui.. no perdón, soy Carla, amiga de infancia de Cam, compañera de juegos, pero ahora quien le ayuda un poquito, después de todo, he puesto mis granitos de arena en este capitulo... (por algo sale más largo) *Yui siendo ahorcada. Bueno, espero que le guste como queda así, con nosotras juntas. Pero ustedes nos dirán, si no, igual meteré mi cuchara, por que ahora que estoy más libre Cam(Dark), me tendrá seguido en su casita.  
  
Dark:- ahora sí, quería agradecer profundamente a mi queridísima ídola Kalita(que no te de plancha!!:P)quién me dio muchas ideas que trate de seguir, esperó que te guste como esta quedando... ahí veremos que pasa, estoy confusa, además que Yui no me da mucho tiempo para decidir, si digo algo ya lo esta poniendo O.O T.T.  
  
Por ahora me despido, con un gran beso Dark  
  
Nos despedimos!! Yui y Miaka(Dark), Contenta así!! Será!!U.U T.T.:P  
  
PD.:- espero que tengas razón Kala y este capitulo guste... (.  
  
Nailai:- Como es eso de que terminaste tu fic...T.T.... cuando, donde... parece que me atrase y no entendí algo, jeje, me explicas si.?... Gracias por dejarme review... espero que te guste como va ahora el fic, en fin, ... de ahí me cuentas si??n.n Me despido por ahora.... Besos Dark  
  
goldenmoonlight13:- siempre ocurre lo mismo, parece que le tengo tanta mala a Kikyou que después escribo puras cosas malas de ella.. perdonen los que les gusta Kikyou si...n.n (pero es que a mi me cae re mal, no se por que...:P) Gracias por dejarme review mi niña (se que tu también tienes bastante mala al personaje de Kikyou :P) Espero te guste este capitulo...y en todo caso... ni tan nuevo este fic, solo que no se por que no le actualizo nunca....;P Me despido por ahora besos Dark-. Belén:- yap, ahí veremos que pasa...gracias por tu review!!, muchas muchas gracias.... y bueno me despido por ahora niña... cuídate yap. Besos Dark :P  
  
Me dejan review porfis??, para ver que opinan...yap? Besos a todos Dark. 


	5. capitulo cinco sigo sin inspiración para...

Miaka (Dark):-Hemos tenido más de un problema para seguir escribiendo la historia... sobre todo el hecho de que Yui se ausento por unos días en la escuela y yo por mi parte no me pude juntar con ella este fin de semana (a quienes tienen mi msn abran notado que estuve desaparecida el fin de semana T.T).  
  
Yui:- Si yo también me disculpo profundamente, es verdad, tuvimos mil y un problemas, de hecho, estamos escribiendo en la escuela (pero yo lo tipeare), pues quería que este capitulo si fuera más mío ... aunque lo más seguro es que al final sea mi querida amiga Miaka (Dark) quien desarrolle la idea.  
  
Bueno, pues eso, me disculpo nuevamente por ambas y sobre todo agradezco (y esto es muy en serio) a quienes nos pidieron por fanfiction que continuásemos luego... lamentamos habernos demorado (Dark estaba bastante triste por no poder subir capitulo). Y ahora si... empiezo a poner el capitulo cinco (Miaka...DARK me volverá a matar pues no pienso quitar nada de lo que me dice, jeje :P.. pero si o no que salió mejor así?... n.n) Como yo quise meter mis ideas aquí(más bien las que nacieron de las ideas de la buena de Kala...gracias ;P)... pensé que seria bueno poner algo más en cuanto a Miroku y Sango... no se, ahí veremos que dice Dark..U.U.  
  
Los personajes no son míos (Dark), ni siquiera la idea.... esa es de mi amiga Yui y antes como consejo de Kalita... así que... son de todos menos mías, jeje, los personajes de la gran Rumiko Sensei.  
  
Yo solo redacte ideas, mi pobre Yui al teclado, escribe, jeje :P, que mala soy!!. T.T  
  
Ahora si a la historia. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Capitulo V  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha había salido ya cerca de una media hora, por su parte Sango y el pequeño Kitsune se mantenían junto a la joven, viendo como esta lentamente iba sumiéndose más en ese sueño que trataba de arrebatarla de sus vidas, Sango veía tristemente a su amiga, al tiempo que cambiaba una de las compresas, desde que el hanyou se había ido esta comenzó a tener una fuerte fiebre, la tensión se sentía en el cuarto, no había cabida para palabras, todo se llenaba de infinita desesperación y la angustia de ver así a la joven Miko.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Afuera de la cabaña Miroku recordó los minutos después de que el hanyou saliera de la cabaña, luego de ver a la señorita Kagome... Inuyasha de verdad estaba devastado y aunque trataba de parecer fuerte, era solo mirar fijamente ver sus ojos para percibir el temor reinante en su vida, Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Kagome, pero había sido tarde para detenerla. Miroku supo en ese instante que el sería el único que podría alentarle, debía hacerlo para que el hanyou tuviese esperanzas y luchase con todo su ser.  
  
-Inuyasha- pronuncio el joven monje al tiempo que lo alejaba del grupo, camino escasos metros, se detuvo en seco.  
  
Inuyasha bajo la mirada, pues le era difícil que le viesen así, que notaran que el también lloraba y que sentía que todo se derrumbaba, toda su fortaleza desaparecía por su Kagome.  
  
-Fui yo el culpable... ¿no es así Miroku?... ella... lo hizo por mí:- la voz del hanyou estaba apagada, deteniéndose en sus palabras para así evitar romper en llanto mientras hablaba.  
  
-Si yo no fui a ayudarla es por que... no quería creerlo... y...¿lo hizo por mi cierto?.- termino de decir el hanyou, tratando de no notar la absoluta desesperación que le recorría en su hablar.  
  
-amigo mío... ahora quizás nadie te comprenda muchas maneras de actuar que tuviste... pero ten fe... lucha por ella Inuyasha, no le pierdas- dijo el monje con todos sus ánimos, el joven hanyou esbozo una triste pero sincera sonrisa.  
  
-Eres un gran amigo Miroku... Gracias- murmuro suavemente el hanyou.  
  
-Ahora vete... parte cuanto antes, yo se que lo lograras.  
  
Luego de eso se habían despedido. Inuyasha había partido a toda velocidad mientras Miroku rogaba por que las palabras que el mismo había dicho en forma de animo fuesen verdad.  
  
Pero había algo más que le incomodaba, el también se sentía ciertamente culpable... por algo había sido el primero en notar el sacrificio que hacía la señorita Kagome... es más, hacía tiempo se lo temía, pero siempre esperó que sus suposiciones fuesen falsas y que todo continuase igual, con las peleas, disgustos, pero sobre todo alegrías... estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando una mano rozo su espalda.  
  
-Sango... ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó algo asustado el monje al ver el semblante de la joven.  
  
-Continúa igual... la fiebre no ha bajado- pronunció la joven exterminadora- se pondrá bien...?:- Alcanzó a preguntar esta antes de romper en un angustiado llanto. El joven monje la miró afligido abrazándola protectoramente.  
  
-Yo...:- trato de responder el monje, pero las sinceras lagrimas de la exterminadora habían derrumbado sus defensas, le dolía tanto verla sufrir así y sumado a eso estaba que tenía temor... lo había pensado también... ¿y si Inuyasha no lo lograba?-... No lo se mi querida Sango:- murmuro con voz apagada. Sango lo miro con ternura, el monje también estaba triste por la condición de su amiga, la exterminadora correspondió aun más el abrazo, quedándose así por largos minutos, sumidos en un silencio que sería bello de no ser los problemas que les aquejaban. Fue entonces cuando sango recordó algo que le había rondado por la mente ese día...¿Por qué solo el monje había descubierto lo que hacía Kagome?..había sido como si hubiese sido algo que el ya se esperaba.  
  
-Su excelencia...-murmuro al exterminadora al tiempo que se separaba del monje para mirarlo de frente  
  
-¿Si mi querida Sango?- pregunto extrañado este al ver el cambio drástico en la mirada de Sango..parecía estar dudosa de algo.  
  
-...usted suponía que kagome era capas de hacer algo así.. ¿no es así?- la joven exterminadora lo veía minuciosamente, el monje cerró sus ojos resignado, no le mentiría, además sentía que estaba oprimiéndole el pecho no haber sido más cuidadoso... sentía culpas... y si debía ser castigado por su estupidez creía que sango era la más apropiada para escucharle... la mujer que el amaba.  
  
He de confesarte... que lo había pensado... pero no quise creerlo- respondió al fin el monje, con una mirada cargada de culpa... pero sango no le veía enfadada, al contrarió su mirada era enternecida.  
  
-Creo que yo también... lo creía en mi interior, pero me mentía, por que no creía que mi amiga fuese capas de sacrificarse así... ni siquiera de forma directa por Inuyasha, si no que sacrificando su vida por la felicidad de este. Ambos se miraron con cierta nostalgia, con tristeza, ambos había recordado una corta conversación que habían mantenido hacía apenas unas dos semanas con Kagome.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Flash Back (Nota de Yui:-No entiendo por que Dark nunca utiliza Flash Back...)  
  
Aquel día Kagome había estado muy callada, lo más seguro era pues Inuyasha se había desaparecido. Como de costumbre este hecho tenía una sola razón, o mejor dicho un único nombre... Kikyou.  
  
Kagome les había tenido que dejar, su corazón cada vez iba perdiendo más fuerzas al contemplar esas escenas, quizás al comienzo, podía mantenerse y verlos, pero en la actualidad esos momentos eran peor que un martirio, y ya ni siquiera podía tratar de mantener cierta fuerza, o algún dejo de orgullo, en las últimas ocasiones había terminado llorando desamparada, sin ganas de nada, ciertamente cada día se le hacía más difícil cumplir con su promesa de permanecer junto a Inuyasha, sobre todo por que su amor por el día a día crecía aún más y el no ser correspondida en estos sentimientos era casi como matarle en vida.  
  
Miroku, Sango y Shippo no habían estado exentos en los sucesos, conocían bien como siempre se desarrollaba todo, prefirieron siempre no inmiscuirse, sobre todo si trataba de Kagome, pero aquel día la mirada de esta era aún más triste, tanto así que se hacía dolorosa a la vista del resto, quienes eran sus amigos y no deseaban verla de tal manera... sobre todo Sango y Miroku, quienes en cierto grado por ser más adultos comprendían claramente el sufrimiento de la joven Miko, sabían que no podían aliviar en nada los hechos, ni cambiar la situación, peor por lo menos deseaban ser el desahogo de la chica. Fue por eso que aquel día sin planearlo fueron ambos quienes se acercaron a ella, tratando de llegar y lograr que les permitiese ser su paño de lagrimas.  
  
Señorita Kagome... ¿esta usted bien?:- pregunto Miroku, quien con algo de valor se había atrevido a preguntar primero. Kagome miro a ambos con algo de recelo, pero luego su mirada cambio a una de profunda dulzura, sabía que ambos estaban ahí por que les preocupaba verla así... hubiera querido no tener que causarles molestias, pero últimamente no podía ocultar su tristeza frente a situaciones que tuviesen que ver con su amado Hanyou.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo estaría?:- trato de decir en un tono gracioso la chica, pero sin lograrlo en totalidad, dejando un aire de dolor en el ambiente, Sango se sentó junto a ella y le abrazo protectoramente, como lo habría hecho su madre, Kagome entonces agradeció que sus amigos fuesen así de preocupados por ella, como necesitaba ese cariño incondicional.  
  
-vamos Kagome... confía en nosotros... si lo guardas en tu corazón dolerá aún más.- dijo sabiamente la exterminadora, viendo con profundo cariño a su amiga, quien ante esas palabras tomo una nueva expresión, la de una niña pequeña, que teme a todo, la de una niña indefensa, triste.  
  
-ustedes conocen la causa de mi tristeza...:- comenzó a decir en un susurro la joven.  
  
-Ese tonto de Inuyasha:- reclamo el monje, mientras la exterminadora asentía en , pues estaba de acuerdo con la aseveración del monje.  
  
-No esa sí....el no tiene culpa... ¿no fui yo quien se enamoro de el?:- pregunto con franqueza la joven Miko.  
  
-Si pero ese no es motivo para que el valla tras de Kikyou al menor descuido:- reclamó la Exterminadora, quien le causaba cierta rabia ver como su amiga defendía al hanyou..aunque le entendía, uno no podía controlar de quien se enamoraba, pensó Sango mientras miraba fugazmente a Miroku.  
  
-Ella es su felicidad... y aunque eso sea mi tristeza, al quedarme yo decidí que permanecería junto a él... por que quería verle feliz:- respondió la joven Miko.  
  
-Señorita Kagome...¿quiere decir usted que sacrificaría su amor por la felicidad de Inuyasha?:- pregunto el monje algo extrañado, la verdad admiraba los sentimientos de su joven amiga. La joven Miko suspiro levemente para luego continuar y responder al monje.  
  
-la verdad antes dudaba de lo que haría... amo mi vida... ¿pero que sentido tendría esta sin ver feliz al ser amado?:- respondió firmemente la joven mirando con sinceridad a quienes la observaban y oían con detenimiento.  
  
-Amiga mía... admiro tu forma de pensar.- dijo Sango con una lagrima corriendo fugazmente por su mejilla abrazando a Kagome.  
  
-Sería capaz de todo por verlo feliz... lo que fuese, costará lo que costara... por eso se que mi sufrimiento solo es un pequeño precio que debo pagar... el no me ama a mi y no es culpable de eso... en el corazón no se controla nada:- continuo diciendo la Miko.  
  
-Tu lo sabes bien Sango:- murmuro la joven Miko, haciendo que sango se sonrojara.  
  
Miroku no lo noto, por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Kagome le parecían algo dulce, que afortunado era Inuyasha de tener quien le amase así.... pero también le dejaban cierto temor... ¿sería capas Kagome de sacrificar todo por Inuyasha, por solo la felicidad de este?... ¿sería Kagome capas de sacrificar la vida por el hanyou?... ¿de hacer algo aún más fuerte que lo que había hecho Kikyou?. Inuyasha cierto día le había dicho que no temía tanto por Kagome, pues sabía que esta le amaba, pero que también amaba su vida... que ella no se sacrificaría por el, pero si le entregaba otra manera de sacrificio que era acompañarlo aún cuando el jamás le vería con el amor profundo que siempre había visto a Kikyou, aún sabiendo que quizás siempre sería para él solo una amiga, la más querida, pero solo una amiga. Pero ahora que oía a Kagome no veía tan clara esa tranquilidad en Inuyasha, es más, había visto que esa conversación había sido hacía bastante, y que Inuyasha lentamente ya no podía solo verla como "su amiga",a demás de eso... Kagome siempre se estaba sacrificando de alguna manera por Inuyasha... que ella no haya salido herida de muerte en alguno de los combates solo ha sido una suerte.  
  
Fin de el "pequeño" flash back (N.Yui:- creo que estas cosas tienen otro nombre por que esto ya no es un flash back! :P)  
  
Sango veía a Miroku quien luego de relatar esos recuerdos y sus pensamientos había quedado en silencio.  
  
-Yo también creí lo mismo que usted su excelencia... pero tenía miedo a que mis pensamientos se hicieran realidad:- murmuro la exterminadora, con unas cuantas lagrimas agolpándose en su rostro.  
  
-Mi querida sango... no podemos hacer nada ya, solo esperemos que Inuyasha logre salvarla... su corazón que estaba en confusión... ahora ya no lo esta más.- respondió el monje manteniendo abrazada a la joven exterminadora, quien se sonrojo ante el tono tranquilizador del monje.  
  
-y ella quedo en inseguridad... mi pobre amiga:- sollozo Sango- pero creo yo haría lo mismo por el hombre que amo.- murmuro esta con franqueza, correspondiendo con fuerzas el abrazo del monje.  
  
-Que hombre más afortunado el poseedor de su corazón:- Miroku entendía bien a lo que se refería sango, peor sabía que esas palabras por lo menos aliviarían un tanto a Sango, quien lentamente se había ido durmiendo en el regazo de Miroku... para ella había sido un día horrible, difícil, su amiga querida al borde de la muerte, necesitaba por lo menos un minuto de calma y Miroku se lo estaba entregando, acariciando su cabello con ternura.  
  
-Más afortunada soy yo de tenerte a ti junto a mí:- murmuro esta antes de dormirse, dejando a un feliz monje admirándola mientras tenía en sus brazos a su mujer amada.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Notas autor:- Al fin terminaste tu parte Yui!!!!!!: ) Yui:- que no te gusta T.T Miaka (Dark):- si me gusta... pero sabes que yo soy más de la idea de kagome Inuyasha. Yui:- pero creo quedo bonito hasta aquí... además que creo que te gusto redactar la idea que te di : ) (Pues si, este capitulo hasta aquí es mi idea... pero como yo no redacto muy bien, le deje eso a Miaka (Dark), siempre lo hacemos así y luego yo tipeo, pues eso me encanta : ) Miaka (Dark):- no lo se.... espero este bien hasta aquí, ahora me toca desarrollar mi idea T.T..así que no te pares tan luego!! Yui:- No la dejaremos para el otro capitulo O.o Miaka(Dark):- Pues... no, quiero que partamos desde ya! : ) Yui:- O.o Estoy algo cansada.... : ( Miaka (Dark):- A... T.T Yui:- esta BIEN!... ya empieza luego!! Miaka (Dark) ;P  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha había recorrido todos los sitios, en busca de la presencia de Kikyou, pero no había podido hallarla, la noche cada vez se hacía más fría, y el rogaba por que Kagome resistiera, no podría regresar y enterarse de que esta ya no estaría ahí para él... había sido tan tonto, tan poco cuidadoso, ahora lo estaba pagando. Corría a gran velocidad, saltando de árbol en árbol, buscando una huella que le diera la esperanza de que no perdería a su amada.. si la perdía su vida no tendría sentido, ya no había nada para él... pero había algo aún peor... él no podía matar a Kikyou, no sería justo, pero si ella no accedía, entonces su amada Kagome moriría... su mente tenía claro que haría frente a dicha cirscuntancía , lo había decidido desde el momento en que vio y sintió que la estaba perdiendo... perderla... ahora sabía que una vida sin Kagome no sería nada... era extraño... por Kikyou no lo sentía así, aún antes, cuando no había existido la trampa de Naraku, el estaba seguro que si hubiese solo Kikyou quien muriese el había sufrido, pero hubiese logrado vivir... pero no así con Kagome. Apresuro aún más su paso pues sintió levemente la presencia de Kikyou, estaba cansado pues no se había detenido, pero aún así la fuerza que aparecía en el por el temor de perder lo más amado lo hacía más fuerte... kagome siempre había tenido ese efecto, el había sido un tonto al no notarlo... siempre la había amado.  
  
-Resiste un poco mi amada Kagome... pronto estaré contigo... sea como sea.- murmuro el hanyou con voz agitada, viendo frente de el al fin, la figura de aquella mujer que alguna vez amo, y que alguna vez por lo mismo tuvo su vida en las manos... hoy también la tenía, pero no por que el la amase, si no por que de ella dependería si la mujer que el amaba y necesitaba para existir sobrevivía, de Kikyou dependía si el tendría algún motivo para continuar viviendo, si el tendría junto a él a su amada Kagome.  
  
Miaka (Dark):- ves que era cortito lo mío!!!!! Yui:- T.T...mmm, amiga... jeje, si era cortito, lo se. Miaka (Dark):- Que me dices? (nerviosa) Yui:- prefiero no hacer comentario, pues no me lo creerías... pero a mi me gusta : ) Miaka se prepara a releer lo escrito...  
  
20 min. después (lo releyó varias veces, jeje)  
  
Miaka (Dark):- no pongas todo lo que digo!!! Yui:- ya déjalo!!,a demás tu no tienes copia del archivo así que no le harás nada!! : ) Miaka (Dark):- esta bien.... U.U.  
  
Dark:- no me gusta que me ponga de Miaka... además solo lograra confundir a quienes me conocen!!... pero prefiero eso a los otros nombres que me pone, jeje :P  
  
Antes de irme (yo Dark), quería agradecer!!!!, que feliz soy, he recibido varios review por mis dos historias en FF, de verás que la alegría es demasiada! (aunque me han dado trauma las amenazas ( )  
  
Hathor3:-Gracias, nunca pensé que me llegaría un review tan lleno de elogio (sonrojo), si hasta amenaza tenía..O.o, jeje Que felicidad me dejas de saber que te causan tantas emociones mis fics, me animas a continuar, de verás que me has dado un regalo muy preciado al enviarme ese review (. Me despido por ahora (no me mates, e demore!!9 Besos Tu amiga Dark  
  
Kalita: Gracias, siento que sin ti no lo podría hacer, aunque este capitulo es netamente idea de Yui, pues ella si sigue consejos y quiso desarrollar pensamientos de los demás miembros...pero no puso a Shippo, es que dijo que por lo poco que ha visto la serie, aun no le puede captar la idea a el, y no quería arriesgarse a escribir sobre el (aun cuando fui yo quien redacte su idea, ella fue la cabeza del grupo esta vez) como tu dijiste Trabajo en equipo!. Besos te agradezco como siempre tu apoyo Sigue luego tu fic eh!!!!! ;P Tu amiga Dark.  
  
Sesskago:_ Claro que te voy a avisar, gracias por tu apoyo!!, sip creo que Yui ha de sentirse feliz, primera vez que llegan tantos review a esta historia, y quedo largo el capitulo ( ni tanto, pero mejoro).. ni yo la creía, jeje Besos Tu amiga Dark (no problem tu apoyo es suficiente)  
  
Belén:-jeje, aquí va la continuación hasta ahora, el próximo capitulo es el fin, jeje, espero ese me quede bien...:P Besos tu amiga Dark ;P  
  
Anya Shoryuky:- Como es eso, te apuesto escribes bien es cosa de tener confianza, yo no la tenía pero muchas personitas hiper especiales por aquí me dieron el valor, si escribes algún fic avísame, cuentas con mi más incondicional apoyo.  
  
No te me mueras!!!!!, jeje, gracias por tu review amiga, disculpa la tardanza, en verdad. Besos Tu amiga Dark  
  
A todos quienes leen gracias  
  
Por fis review, sobre todo por que estos serán para mi buena amiga Yui (valla que es un ángel conmigo, no se ni como me aguanta)pobrecita tenía miedo por ser su invención este capitulo... (  
  
Me despido por ahora. Los quiere Dark (Miaka) Y su amiga Yui. ;P 


	6. Fin

Yui:- haber, este es el último capitulo... U.U  
  
Miaka (Dark):- no me digas que te da pena... a mi también me esta bajando la nostalgia T.T  
  
Yui:- Ay amiga!! T.T (Abrazando a Dark)... si me da penita!!  
  
Miaka(Dark):- vamos amiga... además quien sabe que ocurra... es más si quieres escribimos en cuanto terminemos algo, lo que tu quieras (  
  
Yui:- de verás?? (Ojitos soñadores)... por que tengo una idea!!  
  
Miaka (Dark):- jeje U.U (Yo y mi bocota)  
  
Yui:- ahora si... el capitulo final!! T.T  
  
Confuso corazón Inseguridad en el alma  
  
Con una mirada llena de frialdad Kikyou observó como este quedaba estático, al parecer el joven hanyou deseaba decir algo, pero sus palabras había quedado clavadas en su pecho, justo en ese instante en que el ya pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para reclamar los hechos y buscar un fin al asunto, los temores más grandes que el pudo haber tenido en su vida habían salido a relucir, haciéndolo victima de sus voces, dándole una gran inseguridad... un gran temor. Kikyou se había puesto de pie, ya frente a él, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-¿Vienes a rogarme por tu amada?- interrogo esta con voz llena de frialdad, que helo hasta los huesos del hanyou, ratificando el por que de sus temores... Kikyou no haría nada... ¿por qué iría a hacerlo?, más aun si seguramente esta sabía el fin que tendría de aceptar devolverle sus almas a Kagome.  
  
-Si sabes a que vengo... entonces dime... ¿le devolverás sus almas a Kagome?- la voz del hanyou había sido suplicante, dando cierta satisfacción a Kikyou quien se sentía algo mejor de ver el dolor en aquel hombre que le había cambiado.  
  
-¿Qué crees tú?- espetó esta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- me pagarás muy caro el cambiarme por esa muchachita insignificante- continuó Kikyou manteniendo su tono divertido, pero con una mirada llena de frialdad intensa, dándole así a saber al hanyou que era casi imposible que lograse convencerla.  
  
Lamentablemente, el hanyou se sabía incapaz de herir a aquella mujer, no la amaba claro estaba... pero se sentía incapaz de quitarle la vida a otro ser, su alma ahora estaba totalmente sanada, era casi un ser nuevo... son su mitad humana desarrollada por completo.... y todo eso solo por Kagome, su dulce Kagome.  
  
Recordando ese nombre Inuyasha supo entonces que si no lograba razonar con Kikyou a él ya no le quedaría nada... haría su último intento.  
  
-Si te duele lo que yo te hice... LASTIMAME A MI- Espetó el hanyou, con los ojos vidriosos... su mirada irradiaba tristeza y desesperación absoluta, Kikyou lentamente sintió como si una cuchilla le atravesará el pecho (en sentido figurado, claro). Minutos antes se había sentido orgullosa de verle y ocasionarle dolor... para ella era una venganza que tornaba dulce, pero el sabor agrio salía a relucir, su corazón estaba siendo llenado de una tristeza.... ¿qué sacaba ella con herir a Kagome?.... ¿recuperaría acaso el amor del hanyou?, ahora que lo tenía ahí sabía que era todo lo contrarió, el hanyou sufría a mares por la muchacha... jamás vio una mirada tan desesperada por ella y eso que en el pasado muchas ocasiones el había luchado por ella, pero jamás una mirada así... una mirada que decía que de aquella mujer dependía si el seguía con deseos de existir.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mientras en la cabaña, Sango se había separado del monje, el cual se había quedado dormido luego de su conversación, se veía totalmente calmo, la joven exterminadora entonces se dirigió a donde estaba su amiga, al entrar la quedo contemplando con inmenso dolor, la joven tenía el semblante muy deteriorado, había tenido fiebre y desde que cayo en esta n había vuelto a regresar, su rostro estaba semi sonrojado, por una fiebre que seguía en aumento, para a veces luego bajar drásticamente y tornar su semblante casi tan blanco como la nieve que había comenzado a caer en el lugar.  
  
Más cerca ya de su amiga cambio las compresas, miro fijamente el cuerpo vendado en algunas zonas, definitivamente serían heridas que dejarían su marca por siempre... sabía bien que había sido en estado de inconciencia por parte del hanyou... pero Inuyasha le había herido, al volver a pensar en eso sango sintió cierto disgusto... su amiga ahí agonizante, había dado todo por la felicidad de su hombre amado y este aunque estaba en estado el cual el no controlaba, le había herido...¿cuánto más tendrás que sufrir amiga mía?...¿cuánto ya has sufrido?... y todo por ese profundo amor que sientes por Inuyasha. La joven exterminadora sonrió al adentrarse más en aquellos pensamientos, sin saber bien por que, se sentía orgullosa... mejor dicho, al fin lo entendía, se sentía orgullosa de ser amiga de una mujer tan valiente, tan buena y sobre todas las cosas, estaba orgullosa de conocer a una mujer que amaba con tanta intensidad, con tal devoción... "Kagome.... te admiro"- murmuro la joven dejando correr suaves lagrimas por sus mejillas, estas se deslizaron con gracia hasta desaparecer en su cuello. La joven exterminadora entonces palideció, había puesto su mano en el cuello de su amiga para sentir sus pulsaciones... pero ya casi no las sentía... es más, si no fuera por que espero unos segundos creería eran inexistentes, angustiada a un extremo inexplicable se puso de pie, rogando a los cielos que Inuyasha tuviese prisa, suplicando por que su amiga tuviese un poco más de fuerzas.. que resistiera por lo menos un poco más.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
La mirada de Kikyou perdió nuevamente ese pequeño dejo de estar conmovida, para tornarse aún más fría que minutos antes.  
  
-Olvídate de la joven... de ahora en adelante ambos tendremos una vida miserable... ambos sin el ser que amamos- Kikyou parecía haber retomado su deseo de venganza.  
  
-Por favor Kikyou... castígame a mi- Grito el hanyou, la joven negó soltando una maliciosa carcajada. El hanyou entendió entonces que no lograría que la mujer le entendiese, bajo lentamente la mirada para contener sus lagrimas- No me dejas otra salida- murmuro el hanyou. Kikyou le miro entre sorprendida pero también algo incrédula frente a las palabras del hanyou.  
  
-¿Me mataras Inuyasha?- Pregunto esta sarcásticamente. EL hanyou con la mirada aun fija en el piso avanzó sigilosamente hasta quedar frente a ella, poniendo su mano en la espalda de Kikyou.  
  
-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso... tu vida ya no me pertenece, dejo de ser así desde que deje de amarte:- murmuro el hanyou, dejando sin comprender nada a la mujer.  
  
-¿Entonces...?- se atrevió a preguntar esta, Inuyasha se separó de ella unos centímetros, para mirarla a los ojos, peor manteniéndolos cerrados, en sus manos tenía el arco de Kikyou y una de sus flechas, estirando ambas manos se los otorgo para que los tomara y utilizara.  
  
-Por favor... y que esta vez me quite la vida- susurro el hanyou levantando la mirada de manera inexpresiva, sin ver realmente a la cara a la joven frente a el.  
  
-¡PERO POR QUE!- grito Kikyou, sorprendida ante el acto de Inuyasha, acaso eso significaba que si Kagome no estaba el...  
  
-MI VIDA SIN ELLA NO TENDRÁ SENTIDO!:- grito el hanyou, dejando entrever espesas y dolorosas lagrimas que escapaban de sus dorados ojos. Kikyou jamás pensó que ese espectáculo fuese tan atormentador, sintió que al ver así a el hanyou sus lagrimas también trataban en una cruel lucha de salir de sus ojos... ¿qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Cómo fue capas de destruir así la vida de quien amo tanto y quien alguna vez la amo de la misma manera?... sabía que quizás Inuyasha jamás la había amado como lo hacía con Kagome... pero alguna vez la amo, ahora por su espíritu vengativo estaba apunto de arrebatarle toda felicidad a ese ser...entrometiendo de paso a un ser sin culpas... KAGOME NO ERA CULPABLE... esa mujer no tenía la culpa de que inuyasha hubiese terminado enamorándose de ella... Inuyasha merecía ser feliz, aunque no fuese con ella, más aun si era con una mujer que había luchado tanto por sanar el alma del hanyou, hasta el punto de darse cuenta por las acciones del hanyou que este estaba totalmente cambiado... Kagome sano el alma y corazón de Inuyasha... u ahora por culpa de ella... de la gran Kikyou haría que la vida de Inuyasha cayera en desgracia eternamente y de paso lo haría con la suya.....  
  
-NOO- grito Kikyou entrando en conciencia, al fin entendiendo, entrando en razón...  
  
-Hazlo por favor- dijo el hanyou mirándola de manera penetrante, suplicándole le quitara una vida que ya no poseía valor para el.  
  
-No se si servirá de algo, pero lo he entendido... ella me hizo comprender, sobre todas las cosas ella deseaba tu felicidad, aun a costa de su vida... yo he sido egoísta, pero ambos me han dado una gran lección... ojala pueda salvarse... deseo que lo logre... quiero que ambos tengan esa felicidad que tanto merecen- Kikyou dijo la última frase en un susurro al tiempo que iba desapareciendo frente a los sorprendidos ojos del hanyou, quien no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la joven, antes de verla desaparecer, le sonrió de manera tierna, como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
-Perdóname si te hice daño.. y gracias- dijo el conmovido hanyou.  
  
-Perdóname tu... y por favor... lucha por la felicidad, pueden venir muchas pruebas... lucha por la felicidad Inuyasha- dicho esto Kikyou sonrió y desapareció en un destello brillante al tiempo que sus almas volaban en direcciones desconocidas, junto con estas, las almas de Kagome... pero aun había un problema... ¿y si estas almas no llegaban a ella?, ese era el peligro que ahora corría su amada, Inuyasha aun cuando estaba exhausto y sin fuerzas por la fatiga de la búsqueda y las últimas peleas se armo de fuerzas para llegar junto a su amada, para saber si esta sobreviviría, y de ser así, para confesarle el amor que le había ocultado, para rogarle lo perdonará, para amarla con todo su ser.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Las almas iban en todas direcciones, el hanyou con gran preocupación corría en dirección hacía donde se encontraba su amada, el viaje de ida había sido largo, debía hacer su regreso lo más corto posible, sabía demoraría en llegar, eso le oprimía el corazón, necesitaba saber si todos los esfuerzos serían en vano, pero ¿cómo podría apresurar aún más su paso, sin saberlo Inuyasha estaba recorriendo el camino a mayor velocidades de las nunca antes alcanzadas, llevado por un poder infinito, un amor que le llenaba su ser, pero el sentía que no era lo suficiente, si fuese por el ya debiese de estar ahí, junto a su amada, para verla. Hacía ya mucho que había perdido de vista las almas que iban en esa dirección, más le angustiaba el hecho que había visto como algunas desaparecían sin razón... ¿y si alguna de esas pertenecía a su amada?, rogaba a los cielos que no fuese así, que por favor las almas llegasen a su origen... sabía que de no ser así no habría más que hacer y junto a eso ya no tendría más razones para continuar, no habría nada que le devolviese las ganas de continuar... Kagome le había dado las ilusiones y las fuerzas, ella le había enseñado a vivir siendo un hanyou y sin ella saberlo ahora le había sanado el corazón y devuelto las ganas de amar, por que la amaba a ella como no podría amar a nadie en el mundo. La desesperación crecía en el hanyou mediante más lejana veía su llegada junto a la mujer amada, ¿por qué demonios no podía ser más rápido?.  
  
Sin darse cuenta estaba ya casi llegando al lugar, había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado, en realidad había demorado, pero pensando que había utilizado medio día en encontrar a Kikyou y que de vuelta solo demoro dos horas se sorprendió de lo que ocasionaba en el su amor por la Miko. Pero de verás había deseado tanto poder llegar cuanto antes junto a ella que lo había logrado, su voluntad había roto todo obstáculo, pero ahora faltaba lo más importante... ¿habría funcionado todo? ¿Kagome estaría bien ahora que el llegase?, es más... sabía que tendría mucho que explicar, pero con ver que Kagome estuviese bien nada más tendría importancia, de eso estaba más que seguro.  
  
Al llegar donde había dejado a sus amigos lo primero que vio fue a Sango, esta estaba llorando sentada en las afueras del lugar, aquella imagen atemorizo al hanyou... ¿no lo había logrado?, se estaba derrumbando frente a tales pensamientos, ¿ no tendría la oportunidad de decirle a su Kagome cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba, que era la vida para el?. Se había detenido en seco, acercándose con lentitud a la exterminadora, al fin frente a ella no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, sabía que lo que debía preguntar lo destrozaría por dentro.  
  
-Sango... por favor, ¿no me digas que?:- murmuro en un tono lleno de angustia, la joven exterminadora mantenía la cabeza gacha.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash Back (Yui:- hay que poner estas cosas Miaka... Dark!... ves que si no es más confuso!. Dark:- esta bien U.U, gracias :P)  
  
De repente de la nada habían entrado al lugar luces despampanantes, giraron sobre el cuerpo casi sin vida de al Miko, minutos antes habían percibido los ahí presentes que ya le llegaba el fin a la joven, esta casi había dejado de respirar, entre murmullos delirantes en su inconciencia había pronunciado el nombre de su amado reiteradas veces, justo en el instante en que esta parecía haber dejado de respirar, las luces habían entrado a su cuerpo, creando un aura que les cegaba alrededor de la joven Miko, todas aquellas luces al entrar al cuerpo de la joven le habían hecho levitar escasos centímetros el suelo, para cuando estas cesaron y los presentes pudieron observarla otra ves la joven estaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos, cuando al fin pudo incorporarse vio los ojos llorosos de su amiga al lado, para luego al recorrer el lugar encontrarse con un sonriente Miroku y un Shippo lloroso que saltaba a sus brazos al tiempo que gritaba su nombre.  
  
-¿Se siente bien señorita Kagome?.- pregunto Miroku, quien fue el primero en poder reaccionar tras la alegría de verla a salvo.  
  
-Si..:- murmuro esta, mientras a su memoria venían recuerdos de hechos que ella no había vivido, poco a poco estos se repasaban en su mente, sin darle respuesta clara de donde los había sacado.  
  
-KAGOME.- grito la exterminadora al tiempo que caía llorosa en su regazo, la joven miko le brindo una hermosa sonrisa, pero junto en ese instante recordó algo que definitivamente ella no había vivido, era como si hace escasos segundos ella hubiese estado hablando con Inuyasha, recordó un dialogo que jamás había tenido con él, fue entonces cuando entro en cuenta de que seguramente Kikyou al devolverle sus almas también le había dejado sus recuerdos, no solo de ese minuto en el cual Inuyasha había ido con Kikyou para pedirle que la dejase vivir, sino también recuerdos aun más remotos, incluso algunos de situaciones vividas cuando Kikyou aún era un ser vivo. Pero Kagome estaba demasiado concentrada con aquellas imágenes que estaban en su mente... Inuyasha habría sido capas de darlo todo por ella... una alegría inmensa le lleno su ser. Inuyasha si la amaba y aquellas imágenes que estaban en su mente se lo verificaban fervientemente, lamento todo lo que había ocurrido para poder llegar a esas conclusiones, pero con su alma y corazón llenos de una enorme felicidad, se puso de pie ignorando el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas.  
  
-¡Debo ir a su encuentro, ya esta por llegar!:- grito Kagome, dejando sin entender nada a los presentes.  
  
-A ¿Inuyasha?:- pregunto Sango muy confusa.  
  
-Si... A Inuyasha!:- respondió esta con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, pero lagrimas de alegría. Sango y Miroku con mirada entretenida (y aun confusa...¿cómo sabía que Inuyasha no estaba en la aldea? O.o), ambos la recostaron nuevamente, Kagome se veía totalmente curada, pero no debía levantarse, sus heridas habían sido graves y aun cuando esta parecía tener una fuerza naciente, no debían tentar la suerte.  
  
-Kagome... debes descansar un poco:- le espetó su amiga  
  
-SII!.- grito el kitsune quien volvía a abrazarla al tiempo que la veía autoritario (jeje, a veces ese pequeño me parece el más maduro de todos los personajes).- No querrás que algo malo te pase... te extrañe mucho!! . T.T  
  
-Es cierto señorita Kagome... además debe descansar, supongo tendrán mucho que hablar...:- termino por decir el monje- Shippo quédate con ella, no dejes que se levante. El kitsune asintió obedeciendo al instante. Kagome resignada se recostó nuevamente con una mirada de rezongo de niña pequeña, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, era verdad debía descansar pues tenía mucho que hablar con Inuyasha (.  
  
Fin de flash back (Yui:- ves que se entiende mejor así (... Dark O.o, es verdad!! :P)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Lo lograste!:- grito la exterminadora entre sollozos al tiempo que levantaba la mirada esbozando una gran sonrisa, el hanyou sintió como su tenso cuerpo se relajaba, una tranquilidad enorme le recorría el alma y el corazón, es más todo su ser.  
  
-¡Entonces por que llorabas mujer!:- le espeto este- no ves que casi muero del susto!???- continuó el hanyou en un tono algo enfadado, pero sin estarlo en realidad, demasiado contento en su interior de saber que su amada estaba a salvo.  
  
-Es que estoy muy feliz:- dijo Sango al tiempo que el monje salía del interior de la cabaña, con una sonrisita entretenida.  
  
-¿dónde esta ella?- pregunto el hanyou con infinita ansiedad, mostrando brillo en sus ojos, la mirada de un hombre enamorado.  
  
-Pues la dejamos en compañía de Shippo:- dijo sonriente el monje, sobre todo por ver la mirada tan especial que tenía su amigo:- ella aun estaba algo débil así que le pedimos que descansara:- prosiguió este.- Pero ten por seguro que se despertará al instante si sabe que has llegado:- murmuro el monje con una sonrisa picara, al tiempo que el hanyou ya había salido corriendo en dirección la cabaña.  
  
-Ves como todo salió bien Sanguito:- dijo aun sonriente el monje, esta le devolvió la sonrisa complacida, no solo entre sus amigos todo iba saliendo bien, sino que al fin sentía que su vida también iba tomando forma. Se acurruco en su regazo cerrando lentamente sus ojitos.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Shippo!.- grito el hanyou al ver al kitsune dormido y nadie en el lugar donde debiese estar descansando Kagome:- estúpido!, ¿dónde esta Kagome?:- preguntaba notablemente enojado el hanyou. Shippo sintió como la furia de Inuyasha estaba pronto a desatarse sobre el, y sobre todo si le respondía que no tenía ni la menor idea, que ya más tranquilo se había dormido.." Pobre de mi!".- pensaba internamente el pequeño.  
  
-Ya verás cuando vuelva!!!!!:- grito este al salir del cuarto, para dirigirse nuevamente donde estaban sus amigos. Pero que sorpresa al encontrárselos abrazaditos de lo más tranquilos, la cara del hanyou se sonrojo por interrumpir una escenita medio romántica, aunque estaba demasiado encolerizado por el descuido que habían tenido todos "solo a ellos se les ocurre dejar a mi Kagome al cuidado de un niño!", no les interrumpió... en silencio comenzó a rastrear el aroma de la muchacha, lo encontró con facilidad en dirección al pozo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome con cuidado se había levantado para no asustar a nadie, quería estar alejada del lugar, a su mente venían demasiadas imágenes de la vida de Kikyou, esta trataba de entenderlas sin encontrar un vinculo, sin poder comprender nada, pero habían cosas que se mostraban claras, cosas que jamás creyó, pero sobre todo, estaba la imagen de su amado hanyou rogando y pidiendo que le quitasen la vida si no podía estar junto a ella, era todo raro y confuso, sintió una punzada en su abdomen, donde Inuyasha le había herido, se detuvo para darse cuenta que estaba frente al pozo, se decidió a descansar unos minutos en el lugar mientras esperaba pasará el dolor.  
  
Fue entonces cuando le vio Inuyasha estaba frente a ella, con una mirada llena de amor... y era solo para ella, se apresuro en ponerse de pie para quedar a la altura de este y por su parte el hanyou de manera efusiva le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-AUCH:- grito la miko, el hanyou asustado la separó de el para verla con preocupación y cariño, Kagome solo le sonrió, el hanyou notó entonces que había apretado la herida de la joven, se sintió miserablemente estúpido, pero Kagome comprendiendo esos sentimientos en la mirada de su amado le abrazo nuevamente, juntando sus rostro al de el, para susurrarle al oído.  
  
No te preocupes... no es nada:- el susurro de la chica parecía calmar todo el ser del hanyou, lentamente este cerró sus ojos, dándose el valor, debía confesarle a Kagome todo lo ocurrido y sobre todo cuanto la amaba.  
  
-Kagome... debo decirte algo... hoy...:- la chica deposito un tierno beso en los labios del hanyou, un beso superficial y tímido, pero que lo asombro lo suficiente para dejarle sin habla, el joven estaba sonrojado pero totalmente contento con el gesto.  
  
-No me digas nada... junto con mis almas vinieron a mi recuerdos de lo que ocurrió con Kikyou:- murmuro esta con una sonrisa enamorada- solo prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así:- le dijo esta en tono divertido.  
  
Más bien tu júrame que nunca volverás a hacer algo así!:- le grito el hanyou:- quiero que entiendas Kagome... que mi felicidad eres tu.. Te necesito... TE AMO...:- había dicho este determinado, pero sonrojándose como tomate al notar lo que había dicho, la chica rió tiernamente al ver la expresión de su amado.  
  
-Te lo juró... TE AMO:- dijo a la chica, al tiempo que ambos se besaba nuevamente, esta vez más decididos, resueltos a jamás volver a separarse ni dejar que nada confundiera su corazón, ni les diera inseguridades, pues ahora ambos sabían que mutuamente el uno era la felicidad del otro, sabiendo que no podría haber una vida en ellos si alguno de los dos faltaba, pues habían descubierto el verdadero amor.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Al día siguiente partían todos nuevamente su camino, sus corazones estaban claros, no solo los de la pareja preferida sino que los de todo el grupo, su búsqueda ya no solo tenía el fin de hallar los fragmentos de la perla, ahora el fin era aún mayor, todos buscarían su felicidad. Inuyasha estaba seguro que al fin podría ser feliz, jamás nada malo volvería a pasar a su amada mujer. Por otro lado las miradas inquisitivas y nerviosas del monje y la exterminadora estaban más que presentes, era gracioso ver como estos buscaban respuestas en las miradas del otro, pensando nadie notaba que era lo que hacían, y más aun que era lo que buscaban, pues eso todos lo sabían bien, aquellos dos buscaban el amor en la mirada del otro y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta comenzaban a notar que verse reflejados en los ojos del otro no era simple casualidad, correspondía a los gritos desesperados de sus corazones que atrevían a decir con todas sus fuerzas que aquel ser que veían era el único ser que les poseía.  
  
Kagome estaba sonriente ante lo que veía, más aun pues cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con el hanyou este se la respondía con una hermosa sonrisa, algunas veces con un suspiro enamorado, actitud que la joven al principio le provocaba temor (que le hicieron a Inuyasha), pero conforme a que notaba sincera y única sentía como le llenaba de la alegría más hermosa y espontánea que podía aparecer en su interior, se sentía profundamente amada.  
  
Los pensamientos de todos eran demasiado fuertes provocando un silencio embriagador, pero cálido, el único que no entendía nada era el pequeño Shippo quien iba cargado en la espalda de Kirara.  
  
-Ya BASTA perro rabioso!!!...:- grito el kitsune sorprendiendo a todos quienes se detuvieron viéndole inquisitivamente- Que estas enfermo!!?:- espetó el pequeño.  
  
-Por que dices eso Shippo?:- pregunto Kagome quien se acercaba a el para cargarle. Mientras Inuyasha le veía semi enfurecido, pues el resto de el estaba sin comprender nada.  
  
-Pues no ves que este perro se la pasa suspirando cada vez que te ve!, además, ¿cuándo lo has visto tan sonriente?:- decía el kitsune mostrando curiosidad, ante un sonrojo de la joven Miko y las risitas de Miroku y sango. Inuyasha en cambio estaba ahora si enteramente enfurecido.  
  
-SHIPOOO!!:- Gritaba este- No te metas donde no debes o si no..!!- Kagome seguía en sonrojo por lo cual no había atinado a pensar si quiera utilizar la famosa palabra con O... y terminada con suwari (Yui:- que significa eso amiga? '?.?... Miaka (Dark):- es siéntate... ()  
  
_e l monje viendo el peligro del kitsune y el estado de enajenación de su siempre protectora decidió salvar la situación.  
  
-Eso es algo que solo los adultos entienden Shippo... pero por cierto Inuyasha... ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche con la señorita Kagome?:- pregunto cambiando su tono divertido a uno pensativo y hasta Libidinoso. Inuyasha quedo sonrojado a extremo, sintiendo que no podía dar respuesta pues no estaba preparado para estar dando respuestas.  
  
-Pues... eso no es asunto tuyo monje hentai!:- espetó el hanyou:- además son cosas de pareja- termino por decir este acelerando el paso, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a Kagome visiblemente más sonrojada aún de lo que ya estaba. Todos quedaron comentando lo ocurrido. Kagome sonrío ya más tranquila viéndolo adelantarse... todo estaba igual, peor distinto al mismo tiempo, ya nada sería igual, los corazones abiertos confiesan emociones que destruyen o devuelven la vida. En su caso le habían devuelto el sentido de ser y no solo a ella, todos habían cambiado aunque fuese levemente, pero lo más importante ahora, era que todos estaban hallando la felicidad que tanto anhelaban y merecían en sus corazones.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yui:_ NOOOO.... se termino O.o, quedo tan cortito... pero amiga dime algo más!!!, debo poner algo más!!  
  
Miaka(Dark) :- T.T...... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Yui:- y para más me deja sola...snifff!!  
  
Miaka(Dark):- (regresa con un rollo de confort )... NO PONGAS ESOOO!! O.O  
  
Yui:- bueno, espero les haya gustado, me encanto ayudar a mi amiga en este fic, me seguirán viendo en el otro, pero de verdad... me da pena terminar fics... si hubiese sabido que da tanta pena no ayudo!! T.T  
  
Miaka(Dark):- lo más terrible es que siento que ninguna de las dos pudo poner lo que quería, demasiado cargadas con la emoción y tristeza de estar terminando el fic.. nunca antes le había puesto el final a un fic... T.T, por lo tanto perdonen la decadencia de este último capitulo ( si esta demasiado indigno y todo eso... U.U... de verás estoy media desanimada ahora)...  
  
Yui:- yo tengo ideas.. no lo terminemos!!... continuemos.. T.T  
  
Miaka:- U.U... tendré que yo poner las palabras, no es así Yui...  
  
FIN  
  
Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.. han sido de verás personas muy importantes, me han animado, me han hecho crecer como persona, pues me han dado confianza T.T, me da pena terminar este fic, pero también me deja la alegría de saber que logre mi  
cometido, que cause emociones y que logre expresar en este fic las sensaciones que quería lograr..... es el primer fic que termino..... todo  
lo que comienza en algún momento termina... y ustedes han sido mi gran  
apoyo (  
Quienes han leído gracias..... a quienes dejan review muchísimas gracias...... me han ayudado al máximo y no saben el valor que cada palabra  
que me dejaron tuvo para mí.  
  
Ahora si....... (aunque solo son los review de FF, por que en hispa no recibí.. reitero, es una ironía, antes me pasaba al revés, jeje :P)...solo yo agradeceré review, pues Yui no esta presente, pero creo que hablo por  
ambas en cada palabra que diga.  
  
A mi buena y dulce Kalita, le agradezco, más que las correcciones, ese apoyo y comprensión únicos que ha tenido conmigo, eres un ejemplo a seguir  
(  
  
Kalita:-Ya has leído muchas veces este capitulo, lo se....... ojalá lo leas esta última vez, solo el final, por que quiero que leas estas palabras que  
deseo dedicarte de corazón.. me has animado en las buenas y en las malas.... tienes un gran corazón... así que no te sonrojes cuando te digo que te admiro. Lo seguiré diciendo, como escritora eres estupenda y como  
amiga, no tienes comparación.  
Te quiere mucho  
Tu amiga  
Dark_Miaka  
  
Rosalynn:- Gracias por leer este fic, como ya ves, llego al final y no di un triste final como pudo haberse pensado, quizás quedo inconcluso, pero, la verdad es que pensando que mi idea inicial eran apenas tres capítulos...  
se duplico, jeje. Espero haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo, agradezco que hayas leído y que te gusten mis historias, a la otra aún le queda un poco... (esa me dará aun más pena terminarla). Peor esperó que haya por lo menos sido de tu agrado  
este final.  
Te quiere y agradece  
Dark_Miaka (hasta que acepte el Nick de Yui, fue convincente su argumento para decirme  
así......pero a mi si me va bien en el colegio, perdón mi acotación :P)  
  
ShojoRanko:- pues te agradezco mucho cada una de tus palabras, así que me  
da gusto escribir, con tanto piropo (pero súper hiper mega sonrojada), jeje...... espero que te agrade el final, gracias, hablo por ambas al decir  
que tu apoyo nos ha sido de mucho valor.  
Se despide con un beso tu amiga  
Dark_Miaka  
  
Sesskago:- Sabes que opino de tu fic, te deje no se cuantos review, jeje, ;), te quiero mucho y agradezco cada palabra y apoyo.. de verás, peor la  
historia llego a su fin..... sigue así con tus fics ¡!.  
Tu amiga que te quiere  
Dark_Miaka  
  
Sheila Ruiz:- pues ya puedes estrangularme... el fic se termino... jeje ( a exceptuar que te guste el otro fic que subo.... ese aun no lo termino.. en ese caso no puedes estrangularme :P). Gracias por todo Sheilita, esperó te  
guste este final........algo raro y no muy bueno según yo...... pero escrito con corazón y con la pena de estar terminando el fic, de verás, no sabia como puedes encariñarte con un escrito....... y el otro fic aún más  
que es mi regalón, ni quiero ni pensarlo T.T  
Se despide con cariño, tu amiga que te quiere  
Dark_Miaka  
  
Rain:- Gracias Rain, pues si esta fue la primera que hice, peor la idea  
cambio totalmente, pues muchas personas me dieron ideas, me ayudaron y apoyaron, entre esas puedo nombrarte a ti ahora último, pues tu review me  
animo y me dejo contentísima de saber que te ha gustado el fic.......  
Si algún día puedes lee mi otro fic, a ver si te gusta....... aunque  
también se esta terminando ya...T.T (descubrimientos tras un suceso se  
llama :P ) Me encantaría saber tu opinión  
Besos se despide  
Dark_Miaka  
A Kikyo.... ves.......en este fic Kikyou no quedo de mala..pero solo en  
este... (por lo que me dijiste en un review de Descubrimientos tras un suceso en Hispa) y a Betty, quien me dejo ideas para el fic en Hispa, ojala  
te guste el desenlace :P y final.  
  
Ahori si me voy...... ByeBye  
Les quiere  
Dark T.T(emocionada hasta los piescesitos) 


End file.
